parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lumpy a.k.a Dumbo
Julian14bernardino Movie Spoof in Parody "Dumbo" will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: *Dumbo - Lumpy (Winnie the Pooh Series) *Timothy Q. Mouse - Stuart Little *Mrs. Jumbo - Kik (Kiki's Delivery Services) *The Ringmaster - The Great Fondoo (Laff A Lympics) *Casey Junior - Thomas the Tank Engine (Thomas and the Circus) *Mr. Stork - Big Bird (Sesame Street) *The Storks - Seagulls (Finding Nemo) and Birds (Rio) *Giraffes - Bayleef and Meganium (Pokemon) *Lions - Adult Simba & Nala (The Lion King) *Gorillas - King Louie (The Jungle Book) *Bears - Papa Bear, Mama Bear, Brother Bear and Sister Bear (The Berenstain Bears) *Kangaroos - Kanga and Roo (Winnie the Pooh) *Tigers - Daniel Tiger, Mom Tiger and Dad Tiger (Daniel The Tiger Neighborhood) *Horses - Pony Kid (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Zebras - Deer (Bambi) *Camels - Numel and Camerupt (Pokemon) *Hippos - Gloria & Moto Moto (Madagascar 2) *Monkeys - Wickersham Brothers (Chuck's Jones Horton Hears A Who (1970)) *Hyenas - Shenzi, Banzai and Ed (The Lion King) *Ostrichs - Hawlucha, Dragonite and Charizard (Pokemon) *Elephant 1 - Phoebe (Magic School Bus) *Elephant 2 - Fern (Charlotte's Web) *Elephant 3 - Alice (Alice In Wonderland) *Elephant 4 - Kim (Kim Possible) *Elephant 5 - Eilowny (The Black Cauldron) *Elephant 6 - Cinderella *Elephant 7 - June (Little Einsteins) *Elephant 8 - Wonder Red (Super Why) *Elephant 9 - Missy (The Little Engine That Could) *Elephant 10 - Jasmine (Aladdin) *Elephant 11 - Princess Presto (Super Why) *Elephant 12 - Wendy (Peter Pan) *Elephant 13 - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Elephant 14 - Penny (Bolt) *Roustabout Man - Handy Mandy & Bob the Builder *The Band - English Soldier (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *The Other Boys - Children (Frosty the Snowman) *Smitty the Bully - Elsie (The World God Only Knows) *The Circus Ringmaster Guard - Frollo's Guard (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Joe - Stu Pickles (The Rugrats Movie) *Clowns - The Powerpuff Girls and Seven Dwarfs (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Pink Elephants - Various Animated *Jim Crow - Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) *Glasses Crow - Young Woody Wopdpecker *Preacher Crow - Blu (Rio) *Straw Hatt Crow - Jeremy (Secret Of NIMH) *Fat Crow - Rocky Rhodes (Chicken Run) Scene: #Lumpy a.k.a Dumbo Part 1 - Opening Credits/ "Look Out For Big Bird" #Lumpy a.k.a Dumbo Part 2 - "Thomas the Tank Engine"/Big Bird Brings a Delivery to Khan Kluay #Lumpy a.k.a Dumbo Part 3 - Lumpy's Appearance #Lumpy a.k.a Dumbo part 4 - "Song of the Roustabouts" #Lumpy a.k.a Dumbo part 5 - The Parade Circus Theme #Lumpy a.k.a Dumbo part 6 - Lumpy's Bath/Parent and Child Bond #Lumpy a.k.a Dumbo part 7 - Elsie Makes A Fun of Lumpy/Khan Kluay Goes Wild #Lumpy a.k.a Dumbo part 8 - The Gossips/Staurt Little Appearance #Lumpy a.k.a Dumbo part 9 - Stuart Little meets Lumpy/The Great Fondoo's Idea #Lumpy a.k.a Dumbo part 10 - In The Great Fondoo's Tent #Lumpy a.k.a Dumbo part 11 - Pyramid of Fourten Princess "It's Not Just Make Believe" #Lumpy a.k.a Dumbo part 12 - The Atfermath #Lumpy a.k.a Dumbo part 13 - Lumpy and the Ten Dwarfs/Stuart Little Almost Forgot #Lumpy a.k.a Dumbo part 14 - "Baby Mine" #Lumpy a.k.a Dumbo part 15 - "The Ten Dwarfs Songs"/Lumpy Got Has Hiccup Bucket #Lumpy a.k.a Dumbo part 16 - "Pink Animated On Parade" #Lumpy a.k.a Dumbo part 17 - Meet the Scuttle and his Brothers/"When I See An Heffalump Fly" #Lumpy a.k.a Dumbo part 18 - The Hard Life of Lumpy/The Magic Feather #Lumpy a.k.a Dumbo part 19 - The Flight Test #Lumpy a.k.a Dumbo part 20 - The Surprising Finale/"When I See An Heffalump Fly (Reprise)" #Lumpy a.k.a Dumbo part 21 - End Credits pt. 1; "Baby Mine/When I See An Heffalump Fly" #Lumpy a.k.a Dumbo part 22 - End Credits pt. 2; "Zip A Doo Dah/Look Through My Eyes" Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Dumbo Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs